Garments
by Feed Meh Bacon
Summary: Sora comes home and tries on his new outfit. Riku sees, and he likes. -Lemons- Sidestory to Scared Of Spiders?


Author's Note: Gah. I always hated posting these little shitters up. I always skipped reading them. Oh talk about the irony xD Haha this is the sidestory i promised from my -now- finished story Scared of Spiders? and no you don't have to read that story to get this this is just pure lemony goodness, or as good as it can get with my writing xD

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this plot story thingy xD

-------------------------

Coming Home

_Sora and Roxas walked out of the mall, Roxas looking triumphant while Sora looked embarassed beyond belief. Sora tried to hide his bag while walking to the car when people looked, but somehow he always thought people saw and stared. _

_Sora fastened his paste to the car and breathed a sigh of releif when he reached his destination._

_"Geez, Sora. Are you still blushing? You don't have to be that self conscious. We're practically brothers! Oh c'mon. Riku's gonna love you in those clothes. And you know it!"_

_Sora glanced at Roxas rather nervously._

_"Clothes?! Clothes!? Are you serious? Those things hardly cover anything!"_

_"Exactly why he'll love you in 'em!" Roxas grinned at Sora while taking a bite of his sea-salt ice cream. (from Scared Of Spiders?)_

Sora grimaced as he remembered what had happened just this morning and glanced in the mirror once more. As Sora glanced at his reflection, he couldn't help but blush a bright red. He was clad in a very lacy black garter with red stitching, and this 'shirt' that was more like a ribbon.

Sora sighed and made a move to go to the bedroom, when he bumped into something hard. And very _warm._

Sora glanced up in confusion only to look into sea green eyes that were staring him down.

"RIKU! HI! When did you get here? You get off work in like..another hour. Riku? Hellloooo? Ri-"

Sora finally realised why Riku was being so unresponsive and tried to grab the nearest thing to cover himself. Before Sora could actually grab something Riku took his hands and answered all his questions while still eyeing his boyfriend.

"Got here 2 minutes ago to surprise you. Got off early too-Hey, where did you get this? _When_ did you get this? Why haven't I seen you in it before? You look fucking sexy." Riku finished his sentence with a lick of his lips as Sora's face turned a brilliant shade of red.

The tall male finally looked up into Sora's eyes and smirked. He pushed the brunette slightly and walked fully into the bathroom, closing and locking the door. Riku gazed at Sora like a hunter, and cornered him into a wall.

Riku pressed his body flush against Sora and lowered his head so his and Sora's lips were nearly touching.

"Wear that more often. You look sexy in it, Sora. You make me want to pound you into a wall so fuckin hard." Riku breathed against Sora's lips as his hands came to grope at his bare stomach.

The brunette broke his gaze from Riku and stared at his lips as they slowly curled into a smirk. Sora began to stand on his toes and pressed his lips in a tender kiss to gentle lips. Riku soon let his tongue trace along the crevice of Sora's lips, and Sora responded immediately. Riku's tongue began to explore the familiar warmth_._ The brunette's tongue touched Riku's wet muscle tentatively, shyly as Riku stroked Sora's tongue.

Riku brought his hands up to his lover's back to unclasp his ribbon-shirt thing and tossed the garment carelessly over his shoulders.

Sora moaned at the contact. It seemed that everywhere Riku touched his skin burned and was left with a tingling sensation.

Sora blindly moved his hands to hurry and undo the buttons on the other mans shirt and slipped it off.

Riku smirked at Sora's impatience and hooked his fingers on the band of the garter. The silver-headed teen heard Sora's breath hitch as he slowly slid the garment down creamy legs.

Riku turned and dropped the garter, but when his eyesight saw Sora, he frowned slightly. Sora stood there, with his hands over his groin and looking away with a bright, red face.

"Sora, whats wrong? You have nothing to be ashamed of." Riku tried to look into Sora's eyes but he kept looking away.

"Y-you don't think I'm being a whore by t-tr-trying to wear that?" Sora looked up with wide, blue eyes filled with hope.

Riku smiled warmly and tilted his head slightly.

"Of course not, Sora. You would never, _could_ never be a whore. It shouldn't even be in your vocabulary. That and you have nothing to do with each other, and it's ok to own things like that."

Sora smiled brightly and whispered a 'thanks, Riku.' that turned into a moan as said male began to nibble at his collerbone. Still suckling at the base of Sora's neck, Riku brought three fingers to the brunette's mouth.

Sora wordlessly took the fingers into his mouth, making sure to thoroughly wet all of his lovers fingers.

Riku withdrew his fingers and tenderly kissed Sora as he moved his hand downward, and gently pushed a figner inside of him. Sora stiffened a bit, but soon relaxed. It felt _weird_. Everytime they had sex, it always felt weird when Riku would prepare him, but amazing when Riku...Sora turned a slight shade of red as he kept kissing the boy.

The taller male began to deepen the kiss as he added another finger, scissoring Sora's opening to stretch him wider. Sora started to squirm a bit, but soon lost himself into the kiss that was currently dominating his mouth. So lost in fact, that he didn't even realise that Riku had already pushed in his third finger and was trying to stretch him as wide as he could go.

"Sora..Are you ready?" Riku muttered against his lips, eyes still half closed.

Sora could only blush and give a small nod as a reply.

Riku smiled brightly and hurriedly undid his pants, slipping his pants and boxers off in one swift motion.

Sora let his eyes travel down Riku's body. His face was already red enough, of course it was nothing Sora hadn't seen before, but the sight of Riku's body always left him in a state of shock and utter amazement. Also with appreciation to know that Riku was all _his and nobody elses._ Ok, so maybe it was slight possesiveness, but whatever.

Riku tilted Sora's chin up to kiss him deeply, letting his tongue venture into the already parted mouth. Riku eased himself into Sora's entrance, and halfway through Sora stiffened like a board, but dammit Riku was huge!

The older teen tried to distract Sora as he fully sheathed himself. As the moments went by for Sora to adjust, Riku found his self control slipping. Finally, _finally_ Sora gave the o.k and Riku rocked his hips slowly.

Sora opened his mouth into a quiet moan as Riku thrusted into him harder, pain overpowering pleasure.

By now, Sora was a puddle, and had to grip onto Riku's shoulder blades as Riku fucked him into a wall. Riku was pounding into Sora with an animalistic nature, all coherant thoughts for both boys flying out of the window; all they could really think about was the pleasure that was being dealt.

Tricklets of blood rolled down Riku's back as Sora' grip tightened. The silver-headed boy angled his thrusts to hit deeper, and unexpectedly hit a bundle of nerves that sent the brunette screaming his name.

Riku couldn't hold out much longer, and pounded into Sora with a frantic paste.

Sora loudly moaned his lover's name as he came violenty, cum splattered on his and Riku's abdomen.

Sora clenched onto Riku's cock and a few thrusts later, Riku came with a groan as Sora milked him of his seed.

They stood there riding out their orgasms until the last wave of pleasure, and Riku began to carefully unsheathe himself.

Sora smiled widely as he put Riku's shirt on.

"I love you, Riku!" and just like that, Sora walked out.

Riku smiled and watched his boyfriends ass as he walked to their bedroom.

"I love you to!! And don't forget to wear that more often!!."

Riku smiled as Sora gave him a glare which only made him resemble an angry kitten.

"Man, I love my life." Riku grinned as cleaned up his and Sora's mess.

--------------

LOL.

Well, here's the request that you all...requested xD and so patiently waited for. I hope its good enough to satisfy you ;3

So I always thought Sora/Riku sex should be innocent. You know no dirty talking and all that. lol you guys are all probably dissapointed, oh well.

So this was an attachment to Scared Of Spiders? and like I said you don't have to read it, but if you could and maybe leave a review that would be greatly appreciated. So like always, review and tell me what you guys think, and what I need to improve. It would be greatly appreciated (:

For now,

Ja Ne


End file.
